


A Thorough Disappointment

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets drunk and roofied by a twink in a club and cheats on Sauli. How Sauli reacted to this situation is not quite as bad as Adam had feared. But can he handle a mad dominant Sauli?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> I love Sauli and I'm in no way trying to make him look bad!  
> This is my first post in a while.  
> All mistakes are mine!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and this never happened. I dont make any money from this!

Have you ever had one of those moments when you feel like you’re somewhere above, looking down at yourself like you’re a mere spectator of your own actions? It’s said that a person does that when they’re in a situation they don’t want to be it, it’s a way to escape it. Or at least that’s what Adam remembers from those psychology lessons he took.  
Yes. This is definitely one of those moments. Not that he fully understands what’s going on, it just feels wrong.  
It’s hot, very hot. He’s moving and there are noises. Some familiar, some strange and kind of annoying. He wishes he could turn them off. Also, the way he is moving is wrong. He is on his back on something soft, there’s no pillow under his head and it feels like he is being dragged back and forth.  
There’s a moment of shock: he is moving back and forth. He tries to open his eyes only to realize they are already open, he was just stuck in his own head so his vision was blinded. Not that it makes a lot of difference now that he can see, because it’s dark, but he tries to focus.  
A figure appears, it’s too dark to see features just a person’s head, shoulders and hair. This person is on top of him, he is also the cause on Adam’s movement.  
Yet again another wave of shock hits Adam’s already confused body: this person was riding him. Was this Sauli? Was he having sex with Sauli? Why would his lover have sex with him when he was clearly in a state of drunkenness?  
Then, as his head hit the headboard it also hit Adam like a concrete block. Adam would not be moving if Sauli was riding him. Sauli was fucking him!  
They both agreed that Adam was a top and Sauli was a bottom. It was always the same and they were both happy with it. It was not that Adam had never bottomed before, it’s just that it makes him a bit uncomfortable and they agreed that sex was something they should both enjoy and not a discomfort in any way. So, why had Sauli decided on changing that?  
Talk. Adam needs to talk! To ask Sauli what’s going on and mainly to hear his calming voice because he had like a pit in his stomach for some reason and he needed the confirmation that his lover is there.  
“S-Sauli?” That’s all his broken voice managed to get out. The only response he got was the shining of the person’s teeth, just a glimpse and it was gone. This really made Adam sick. The pit in his stomach just hit bottom!  
The smile of his lover made him forget about screaming fans, dumb managers, annoying reporters and the fact that the lines on his face grow deeper with every passing day. That smile was the highlight of his day, it’s his happy place when he is in a bad mood.  
This smile however was not that smile. It was not Sauli’s smile. Adam lifted a hand, tried to lift a hand, never even managed to lift a finger. His body was dead to response.  
His tears however rolled freely down his cheeks, stinging his soft cheeks.  
He felt disgusting. Not the person fucking him, he did not have words for that person, he was thinking about himself. He closed his eyes, he felt like he was being drifted away.  
Suddenly there was pain, raw and bitter pain. It was everywhere, his head, his arms, his legs and between his legs. He never felt pain like this!  
He opened his eyes, it was morning, or day at least. He was in his own room but the strange thing was that his head was on the wrong side of the bed.  
The memories of last night came crashing down and he felt his world literally fade out. As fast as his throbbing head would let him he turned to look on the other side of the bed to see the person from last night. To kill him his mind told him even if he knew that was absurd. But to add to his further shock the bed was empty.  
Ruffled sheets and nothing more. Adam was passed confusion. He felt like he had entered a parallel universe or something. A further absurd thought.  
Clearly something happened, yet he cannot process the fact that he might have cheated on his lover. Maybe if there was someone there on the bed. But of course he did not heed to see someone on the bed to know that, the pain in his ass was confirmation enough.  
As slowly as he could he got out of bed, got a pair of boxers on and entered the bathroom connected to the bedroom. The reflection on the mirror was again of a strange person that had too much to drink and did something clearly wrong. Not that his brain would process that.  
After a quick piss and face wash he stepped out of hir room. That when he heard something hearth braking.  
A slow quiet snob coming from downstairs, he rushed down the stairs and stopped halfway down.  
He never saw his boyfriend in tears, other than tears of joy, these were no tears of joy. Sauli was sitting down near the front door to the house, on the cold tiles where there was also a small pool of tears. His face looked broken, eyes an absolute red and irritated. Any other day he would kill the person who did that to his perfect boyfriend. Cause he never thought that that would meed suicide.  
He took a deep but that only make his presence noticed.  
There was a gasp. Adam closed his eyes, not mentaly prepared to deal with this. He never cheated, never hurt a person like this.  
When he opened his eyes though, the sad broken boy was not there. The look in the eyes of the person staring at his was of pure anger.  
It was a stare that demanded respect and it made him lower his head immediately.  
“Sauli? Siippa?” Adam tried. The only thing he got in response was more deaf silence. Then Sauli got up and got closer and closer until he was right in Adam’s face.  
“You don’t get to call me that anymore.” And before Adam could drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness Sauli continued “Not until I say so! Got that?” And yet again before Adam could even open his mouth Sauli snapped at him again.  
“And no talking until I say so!” That made Adam’s eyes widen.  
What is this? His mind screamed.  
“Punishment.” Sauli simply said before grabbing a fist of Adam’s hair tight and started pulling him towards their living room.


	2. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one.

Before even realizing what was happening he was in the middle on his large living room, there were 3 large windows and all the curtains were pulled open, one of the windows was also opened.

He wanted to ask what was Sauli doing but he was not allowed to talk, which was something new to Adam.

“Get down, on your knees.” Sauli said in a raw voice and after he let go of Adam’s hair Adam proceeded to do so.

Looking up at Sauli was again something new to Adam.

“Your last night’s play thing just left.” The hint of disappointment and disgust in Sauli’s voice was a slap in Adam’s face.

“Sa-…” Adam started but only to be cut off by a fist in his hair.

“NO TALKING!” The authority in Sauli’s voice traveled down his spine in a wave of shock and a hint of passion.

“How much of a disappointment are you gonna continue to be? Fuck, Adam! You never did this to me, you promised you will never do this. But I knew. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.” Sauli moved behind Adam.

“I can see your face when you’re on stage, I can see the look in your eyes. He’s a different Adam isn’t he? With lust filled eyes that fuck every audience member. That Adam also comes around when you’re drunk.”

Adam knew perfectly well what Sauli was talking about.

“I talked to that twink before he left. He told me everything you did. I asked for every little detail.” Sauli started moving around Adam as he spat words out of his mouth

“I also confiscated his phone. Oh you should have seen the beautiful pictures he had in there.” Adam gasped at that, felt his eyes start to water.

“If those pictures got out your life would be ruined! But enough talking. Since decide to go and have different experience I am going to show you one too.” There was a smirk in Sauli’s voice.

“To think a stupid twink got in a night something I didn’t get in 2 years” Adam was sobbing now.

“I am going to punish you for this. If you have any important questions you’re only allowed to ask now.”

A million questions were running through his head but only one was truly to him.

“After this, will you forgive me?” Adam asked in a soft, broken voice.

“I’ve already forgiven you. But I want you to see my point in doing this when I’m done.” It wasn’t a question yet Adam nodded.

“Now…” Commanding voice back Sauli said. “Raise your hands up and get your ass off your heels. Stay in that position and don’t move a muscle!”

Adam obeyed and Sauli left the room. Only 5 minutes have passed and Adam’s muscles were straining with pain. He had skipped working out for quite some thime.

He opened his mouth and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. After another 15 minutes Sauli returned to the room and stopped for a second to admire Adam’s trembling and sweaty body and the sounds of a ragged breathing. To be honest Sauli didn’t think Adam would be able to do it, he was somewhat proud.

It scared Adam when Sauli suddenly appeared in front of him. He was caring two 1/5 L bottles of water.

“You are going to drink both of these, now!” Adam, thou really confused, reached for one of the bottles only to have his hand slapped.

“I didn’t tell you to move. You keep that position until I tell you otherwise.”

Sauli opened the first bottle and place it at Adam’s opened mouth. Adam didn’t understand why he was doing this but he started drinking anyway. The water was ice cold and after about six mouthfuls Adam felt himself getting full, he had never been able to drink two bottles, how would he managed three?

“You’re gonna do it! You’re gonna drink both of them.” There was a deep lust stare in Sauli’s eyes. Was this getting him off?

Adam was desperately trying to breath, water was running down the side of his mouth on his t-shirt, the coldness making his nipples harden, when it drips on his boxers Adam groans and chokes. He doesn’t understand why he likes it.

“All done!” Sauli said with a sinful grin and an obvious hard on in his boxers. He was so turned on at this point he did not noticed he had finished both bottles. But ther was a painful ache in his stomach an unfamiliar sensation of fullness.

Hands still trembling and thighs still hurting, a face wet with a mix of water and tears Adam stood there whimpering.

Sauli took a step back and admired his work. A content smile danced on his lips.

He went again to grab at Adam’s hair making him winch “I’m gonna tame you!”

A gasp was all that left Adam’s lips.

“You can lower your hands but remain on your knees.” And Sauli exited the room again leaving Adam in a ball of confusion again.

Adam sighed with relieve at his now numb hands and wonder what as is sauli planning on doing.

When he got back Sauli had a bag full of something.

“Now Adam, do you realize the humiliation I would have had to face if those pictures of you sucking off a twink have gone out?” Adam didn’t know if he had to reply to that or if it was just a rhetorical question but it really pissed Sauli off.

“No! You have no fucking idea! ‘Cause you don’t know what it’s like to feel humiliated. Well I think I can change that.”

Adam gulped loudly. He’s half hard on not interested anymore. But at frightening as Sauli’s accusation was all he did was sit on the couch.

“I think it’s time this relationship tries something new. Adam, crawl on your knees over here.”

It was a bit embarrassing but he managed, his knees hurting a bit. 

“Now get up and strip.” It sounded almost casually and it should be casually, they’ve seen each other naked more times than one could count but it still makes Adam uneasy. He got out of his t-shirt and was surprised to actually see that he has a hard on once he removed his boxers.

“Good boy. Now get over my lap.” Adam’s breathing stopped.

“No!” Adam got up and managed to walk half way across the room in a panic frenzy. “I can’t do this! I am not into this sort of play! I just can’t submit like this, Sauli, I can’t!” He was on the edge on tears again. “Please, can’t we just make up like normal couples?” Now Adam started crying.

Sauli got up from the couch and walked over until they were face to face. He cupped Adam’s wet cheeks with his large yet delicate hands.

“I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right?” Sauli forced them to make eye contact. Adam nodded.

“I am not doing this as a way to get back at you, I am not doing it for my sake. I’m doing it for our sake. You letting that guy fuck you confirmed all my hunches and made me become aware of the signs that I have been ignoring or avoiding.” Adam’s eyes widen.

“You have a side of you that is fed up with having all the control, that side of you would do anything no matter how reckless to come undone.” Adam looked calmer now.

“Please, baby, let me take care of all your needs. You have no idea how much it hurts to think that you can’t be honest with me.” Sauli sounded truly sad at this point.

Adam knew Sauli was right. So he only nodded.

Sauli grabbed his hand and leaned him towards the couch again. This time Adam climbed over Sauli’s lap, adjusting to feel comfortable. His full round ass was fully exposed to Sauli, his erection between Sauli’s legs and his head tugged into the couch fabric.

Sauli petted his ass, something not completely new to Adam, but when a hand came down with a loud noise Adam gasped. It didn’t sting so bad Adam thinks it might have been a test shot.

“Safeword?” Sauli asked. Adam tried to make his mind think of something other than his lovers hand laying on a somewhat stinging ass cheek.

SPLAT! Came down another slap, this time definitely not a tester it stung and Adam had to bite back a moan that came from nowhere.

“Ginger!” Only thing that came to his mind really.

“Good. Remember it!” There was again that evil smirk.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!...

Without a warning the blows started raining down, hard. Left, right, left, right… Sauli’s heavy hand started marking Adam’s ass.

Adam never felt like this before, it hurt him but in such a good fucking way!

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

“AGH! S-Sauli!” Adam wailed after a particularly hard one.

Sauli came to a complete halt and Adam remembered that he was not supposed to talk.

“Honestly Adam, you are a disappointment. Get up!” Adam tried his best to scramble out of Sauli’s lap.

“Go bend over the side of the couch and don’t you dare protest this time! I can see your fucking hard on!” Adam did as he was told, then heard a shackling noise. Sauli was undoing the belt on just skinny black jeans. It was a sucking hot sight but he couldn’t enjoy it much ‘cause he knew what awaited him.

“You get ten, but you better count all of them or else I’m starting over.” And he wasted no time going behind Adam.

Splat! Another test shot. Yet it was harder than any on the hand spanks.

“One?” He doubted that counted but he at least tried.

“Nice try. We begin now” And Adam gulped in fear.

 SPLAT!

“Aaaagh! Fuck!” Sauli was not fucking kidding nor was he holding back! That must have been with all his strength!

“Doesn’t count if you don’t fucking count it! We can keep this up all day Adam!”

“O-one!” Adam let out.

SPLAT!

OK so Adam was wrong the first one was not with all his strength cause apparently the little Finnish man had more power in him than he ever let on. No way was Adam going to be able to do this.

Sauli let out a frustrated noise.

“I think I need to find a way to keep you focused.” Adan with that he went over to the bag. Adam had no idea what he was doing. Adam’s world right now was spinning only around the growing welts on his ass. Before he knew it Sauli was behind him again.

“I think you’ll like this.” Sauli said and started spreading Adam’s ass cheeks. Suddenly there was something cold and blunt at his opening.

“Just a butt plug! I would prepare you for it but it’s not that large and you have already been fucked last night.” Adam blushed at that statement than felt the plug make its way in. He wasn’t all that opened, there was lube but it was still going in so hard dragging and stretching Adam’s hole, it was about 3 fingers wide.

“Ugh!” Adam made a low noise when it finally went all in and it settled around the flat base. Just when Adam thought he finally had time to breath and cool off came a harsh

SPLAT!

And Adam’s world when white! For a second there he thought he came. The belt that hit his ass also made the plug inside him jerk and thrust directly into his prostate!

“Now that’s better. Start the count.” Sauli’s eyes darkened.

SPLAT!

“O-one!”

SPLAT!

“AH! Two!”

SPLAT!

“Fuck! Ow fuck! T-three!” He was pulling back and arching for more at the same time! His face was dripping with sweat and his mouth constantly opened.

SPLAT!

“F-fore.”

SPLAT! Sauli made the end of the belt hit directly on the wide end of the plug and it knocked the air out of Adams lungs!

“AAAGH! Ah! Fuck!” Sauli tapped the belt on Adam’s ass.

“Count? Or do you want to start ove-?”

“FIVE!” Adam yelled and Sauli licked his lips.

They continued until ‘nine’ Adam was a blabbering mess and Sauli’s hard on was hurting from the sight of Adam’s perfect bubble ass, all dark red, no real damage but the welts will probably stay there for days.

“Last one, I’m gonna make it count so hold on” The only thing Adam could do thou was close his eyes.

SPLAAAT!

Adam fell completely limp to the floor, his face was as red as his ass only sweaty and wet from tears and snot. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked down there, naked and bruised, he let go completely, his world felt whole again.

Sauli also got down to his knees and hugged Adam. They both sat there for about 30 min. They both needed to calm down and take everything in. The deaf silence was bliss and the light touched of skin on skin was all that Adam could have asked for.

They could have stayed there forever. But Adam felt the shockingly painful sensation of needing to piss. He almost forgot about the two bottles of water he had to drink but he knew his punishment wasn’t over and he was still hard as a rock cause the plug inside him made sure he stayed that way.

“I want to fuck you” Sauli whispered directly in his ear.

Adam nodded. “But, I need to pee” Sauli cupped his cock and balls tight.

“Hmm, I know.” Sauli said biting his own lip. “But you can hold it in ‘cause you’re a good boy.” and Sauli started kissing and liking all over Adam’s body right there on the floor as Adam laid on his back and Sauli between his spread legs.

Sauli gripped the end of the plug and pulled it out in one quick move, earning a shallow gasp from Adam.

“Shh baby, I got you my siippa.” Sauli said in Adam’s ear. “The twink used a condom so I’m not needed to use one with you.” Adam blushed again. “I’m so happy you finally let go, you’re mine now and no one can have you, ever” Adam liked the sound of those words, he moaned loud at them.

“The lubes not here, do you want me to get it or will what’s left from the plug make do?” Adam just grippen on Sauli’s arm

Sauli nodded and aligned his cock at Adam’s red hole. He did not whent it fast as Adam had expected, no, he took his sweet time pushing inch by burning inch and then he moved his palm on Adam’s belly under his cock and applied pressure.

“Fuck!” Came raw out of Adam as the ‘need to piss’ sensation returned in full force.

The fucking was slow and sweet at times and then fast and hard when he least expected it. The slaps on his ass from Sauli’s hips and the pressure on his full bladder made it impossible to last any longer. He looked with pleading into Sauli’s eyes.

“Anytime you what, baby.” And with that he let his head fall back and he let himself be drifted into an ocean of pleasure. Sauli continue to use his passed out body until he came.

When Adam awoke he was in bed, Sauli was right there next to him as always, like nothing happened.

Was it seriously all a wet dream or something. The atmosphere was so normal that he couldn’t believe that something like that could have happened, then again there was a stink on his ass and a throbbing inside it that made Adam smirk evilly at the sleeping Sauli.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't sucked too much!  
> The second and last chapter is done already.


End file.
